


Macriley

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: Some macriley stories
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. Smile

Today was one of those days when Mac woke up in a bad mood and with an attitude of disgust.

The previous day's mission hadn't gone well at all, causing Mac's demeanor to be somewhat dejected and distant.

In the morning he was messed up, and he didn't even want to eat breakfast and just kept locked in his room, Riley tried to cheer him up with a couple of jokes or some games, but it didn't work.

In the afternoon she called him so they could both eat the pizza she had bought, but he just had his food and went back to his room with the same attitude that Riley doesn't like.

After eating, Riley sat on the couch thinking of some good idea to cheer Mac up after thinking for a few minutes that she finally had the perfect idea to get him to smile again.

Mac saw Riley walk out the front door and thought she was finally tired of his bad attitude. Even she gave up on him, but he can't blame her for her.

He didn't want to be this way with her, but even though he would try, he couldn't force a small smile on her, he hated himself for being this way with Riley.

About two hours passed when I heard the front door open, hinting that Riley had already returned.

"Mac, I'm back" Riley yelled from the doorway.

Mac didn't answer her and just kept quiet, he didn't want to continue bothering her with his bad mood.

"Mac, you can come to the living room, I want to show you something" Riley yelled again.

She did not give up and was persistent at work to make him laugh again, she decided to listen to him and go to the living room to see what he had to show her.

When she got to the room, she saw Riley standing in the room while holding a large box. She walked over to her until she was in front of Riley.

"What's up, Riley, what did you want to show me?" asked Mac

"this" put the box on the table in front of them

"What is it?" asked Mac

"It's something that I hope will make you smile again" Riley said with a cheerful tone.

Mac walked over to the box and opened it only to reveal a small puppy. The puppy was black, it looked to be a couple of months old. He wasn't sure what race it was, and when he saw her face, he noticed that his right eye was missing.

"a dog" said Mac

"Yes, I saw the ad a few days ago about what they had for adoption. When I went to the shelter, they told me that no one wanted to adopt him because he lost an eye," Riley said.

Riley walked over to the puppy and patted its head before fixing her gaze on Mac.

"It's ridiculous that they don't want him for that, I think he's very beautiful," Riley said.

"I thought a dog would make you happier, and besides, you can't deny he's so cute," Riley said.

"It's very cute" said Mac

Mac pulled the puppy out of the box and cradled it in his arms to pet it, a big smile lighting up Mac's face as he held the little puppy in his arms.

"OMG, you're smiling" Riley yelled happily.

"I guess this little friend makes me smile," Mac said.

"I'm glad you liked my gift" said Riley

Mac looked at Riley smiling with great joy to see him happy, he suddenly did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

Lowering the dog to the ground and letting the boy explore his new home, he quickly walked over to Riley and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her.

It didn't take Riley a second to kiss him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he was short of breath, he drew back to breathe.

"The dog is not the only one that makes me smile" said Mac with a big smile

"Well now smile at me will you?" Riley said playing with her hair.

"I'll do more than smile," Mac said before kissing her again.

They parted ways when the puppy started barking at them and getting their attention, Mac smiled at the puppy and lifted him off the ground.

"And what name will we give the dog?" asked Mac

"How about his name is Jack, like the pirate?" Riley said laughing.

"You know, Jack, specifically, Jack Dalton won't like it," Mac said.

"That makes it so much better," Riley said.

"Well then, welcome to your new home, Jack" Mac welcomed the dog.

Mac and Riley smiled at each other before sharing a tender kiss and turning their attention to the puppy.


	2. Without you

Riley had been sent on a mission that only divided her and Desi, leaving the rest of the team and the afternoon free.

Mac isn't that he doesn't like days off, but that day was Friday, and every Friday they even spent an hour with Riley, and today he couldn't.

He was in his room reading a book trying to distract himself a bit, he heard his phone ring on the nightstand so he took it and smiled broadly when he saw that it was a message from Riley.

Riley ❤️:  
I'm sorry darling, but today I won't be able to get to your house, the mission took longer than expected and all I want to do is go home and get some sleep.

Mac:  
Ok, see you tomorrow, I love you 😘

Riley ❤️:  
I love you too ♥ ️

Mac put his phone on the table and let out a sigh, they had started dating before she moved in. As much as he asked her not to move, she argued that they both needed a space.

He just hated that idea, but for the most part she was right, but that didn't make him miss her less, he loved everything about her and the fact that she moved made him miss her so much more.

He closed the book he was reading and simply lay back on the bed to let his mind relax a bit.

It took him a couple of minutes when he finally decided to do something, left his house and drove his car to his destination.

Riley was exhausted after the mission and all she wanted was to be able to eat something and then sleep. He would have loved to go to Mac's house, but it was already ten at night and he was probably already sleeping.

When she put the key in the lock, she noticed that the door was already open, which made her very alert, she heard a noise coming from inside the house.

He opened the door as silently as possible and entered the place without making a noise, the lights were off, I was in the kitchen, and he smelled a slight smell of food.

As she was about to enter, she felt a hand on her waist and quickly grabbed it and threw whoever it was to the ground.

Riley straddled that person and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his neck as a retainer.

"Riley, it's me, relax" said Mac a little scared.

She immediately released him when she heard her boyfriend's voice, Riley looked at his face and could see that it was him thanks to the small light in the kitchen that slightly illuminated his face.

"What hell Mac?" Riley was a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you," Mac apologized.

"Sure, walking into my house in the middle of the night without saying anything didn't scare me too much," Riley said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, just because you told me I was really tired from the mission, I wanted to make you dinner so we could hang out together," Mac said, sitting a little more comfortable on the floor.

"And couldn't you wait until tomorrow?" Riley asked

"I ... I ... I just missed you" her cheeks turned a bright red that Riley made cute

Riley smiled and then leaned in to place a small kiss on her lips.

"I tell you something?" she said supporting her forehead with it

"Tell me," Mac whispered.

"I miss you too" she kissed him again.

"How about we go eat what I'll make and then go to bed together and get some sleep?" Mac said after kissing her.

"Sounds great to me," Riley said.

They both ate what Mac had prepared and Riley congratulated him for not burning the kitchen or the food after eating they both went to bed and only curled up to sleep, but then Riley spoke.

"Tell me the truth, you can't go a day without me," Riley laughed.

"I can't, I can't spend a second without you, you are my everything Riley, you are my world and the best thing that ever happened to me" said Mac

Riley smiled tenderly and saw his eyes."I love you, Mac" he said in a whisper.

"I love you too, Riles" Mac gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before going back to sleep peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. In your arms

Riley felt completely exhausted, her body felt heavy, and her entire body ached.

A few seconds ago there was an explosion where she was and was still inside the building, which was obviously not a completely safe distance when the bomb exploded.

She tried to move, but her body did not allow it, she looked around in search of something or someone who could help her but did not see anything.

Suddenly a thought invaded his mind, and it was the fact that Mac was also in the building when the explosion occurred, he felt great fear just imagining that something bad had happened to him.

Mac moved from where he had fallen after the explosion, luckily he managed to get to a good enough distance that the explosion did not do him any damage.

He got up from the ground and ran to the Phoenix truck where Bozer and Leanna were when he was about to arrive, they got out of the truck.

"Where is Riley?" Bozer asked him when he was near.

"I thought you left on time and got here" her heart began to beat at a completely rapid rate.

"That means he's still in the building," Leanna said with a hint of introduction in her voice.

"Or maybe he managed to get out and get to a safe distance," Bozer said.

"I'll go find her" said Mac

Bozer took his arm to stop him, and Mac glared at him.

"what?" Mac yelled angrily at him.

"Mac, going there is not safe," Bozer said.

"I don't care if it's not safe, if she's there, I'll find her," Mac said, releasing Bozer's hold.

Mac ran to the building where the explosion occurred, he ran to the place moving the debris in search of Riley but was able to find her.

Riley was trying very hard to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt too heavy, then in the distance she heard a noise, it was like someone was complaining.

He literally shook his head and saw Mac walking through the rubble, tried to yell at him or at least say something to him, but couldn't.

She heard him scream her name several times but could not respond after a few minutes she felt strong arms surrounding her body.

He opened his eyes and saw Mac lifting his body off the ground, he was saying something, but he couldn't hear anything.

Although it is dangerous to run through the rubble, he sped up to an ambulance.

Firefighters and ambulances had finally arrived at the scene, but all Mac cared about was that Riley was okay.

He gently laid her on the stretcher, and the paramedics took care of her. Mac informed Matty that he would be riding in the ambulance with Riley, she agreed.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Riley shifted slightly from where she was, but her body sent waves of pain through her.

He opened his eyes a little and saw the white lights of the hospital. He felt a bandage on his head, his right arm was in a cast, and he had a large bandage around his torso.

She looked to her left and saw blonde locks next to her where Mac's head rested on the mattress of the bed, he was holding her hand delicately, and she imagined it was that way for a while.

"Mac," his name whispered.

The blonde raised his head from the bed, and when he saw her awake, he got up immediately.

"Oh my God, Riles" he approached, she tenderly kissed his forehead

"I was so worried about my love" he said with tears in his eyes.

Riley gave her a small smile and brought her hand to her face so that it rested gently on her cheek.

They spent a couple of hours in the hospital, and the doctors did several tests on Riley until they verified that she would be fine. It was about 11 at night, and she saw how Mac's eyes struggled to be open.

"I don't think that chair is very comfortable, lie down with me" Riley said softly, she moved a little to give him room.

"no, I'm fine here, and I don't want to hurt you" said Mac

"Mac, please, I want to be in your arms" she begged with a very cute face.

"You know he can't say no to you when you put on your cute face" said Mac with a smile.

"I know, and I need you to hold me so I can sleep," Riley said.

Mac smiled at him and got up from the uncomfortable chair and leaned in beside him very carefully. Riley leaned against Mac as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I had protected you more today" said Mac

"You can't protect me all the time," Riley said.

"And when am I supposed to do it?" Mac complained

"When I'm around you, but when I'm in your arms, I always feel safe and secure," Riley said.

Mac smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips after a few minutes they were both sound asleep, and Riley felt calm in her boyfriend's arms.


	4. Ellen Macgyver

Riley was sitting on her bed waiting for Mac to come home to give her news.

A year and a half ago she and Mac were married, and today she was four months and a couple of days pregnant, that some day she had an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby.

Unfortunately, Mac couldn't be there because he had an unforeseen and very important mission, Riley felt a little sad about it, but Matty practically begged him to go on the mission.

Riley grinned when she looked back at the photo from that day's ultrasound, ran her hands gently over the lump on her stomach, and leaned back on the head of the bed.

It was about three hours when Riley went to the kitchen to get water, and then she saw him there, Mac was standing in the kitchen with a couple of things.

Mac turned around and smiled fondly at him before walking up to her and giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

"hello, beautiful" Mac, the greeting

"hi" she smiled at him

"I bought you some things" said Mac

"What things?" Riley asked

Mac showed him a beautiful bouquet of red roses and handed them to him "They are beautiful, Mac, thank you" Riley kissed him again

"It's not just that," Mac said and then handed her a box full of her favorite chocolates.

"Your favorite chocolates, now I won't have to go out at midnight to buy them," Mac said and Riley laughed.

"Thank you, really sweetie" Riley thanked him

"So how did the ultrasound go?" asked Mac

"Actually, I have to show you something" Riley said and went in the direction of the room and Mac followed her.

Riley walked over to the bed and sat in the corner so she could get something off the nightstand, pulled out the ultrasound photo and Mac sat next to her to look at the photo.

"It's the ultrasound image," Riley said quietly.

Mac smiled like a fool and put his hand to his mouth in amazement, he is so happy that being a father and having the image of his baby in his hands has made him even happier.

When his father and aunt died he felt completely alone being the only one in his family, then Riley came to make him happier than ever but still for a while he still had that little void in the corner of his heart, when Riley broke the news of the pregnancy that little space in his heart was completely filled when he found out he was going to be a father

Now the proof that he was not the only one in his family, the proof that he would finally become a father was in his hands.

"The doctor said it's a girl," Riley said softly at his side, pulling him out of his thoughts.

" Girl" Mac repeated without suppressing his smile.

"yes" said Riley

Mac stood up and pulled Riley's arm into his arms, Riley laughing out loud at her husband's reaction.

Mac tossed Riley onto the bed, and he lay on top so he could kiss her tenderly.

"I love you very much, as well as our little one does, said Mac, stroking his bulge

"I love you and our daughter too" said Riley.

"Have you thought of a name?" asked Mac

"Actually, I already have one, and I wanted to know if you liked it" said Riley a little nervous.

"Say it" said Mac with a look full of love and affection.

"Ellen, I want to call her Ellan Macgyver" said Riley looking into his eyes.

Mac was in shock for a second and just looked at her, surprised by the suggestion that they name his daughter after her mother.

"You do not like it?" Riley asked softly.

"I love it, Riles" Mac gave him a tender kiss on the lips

Riley giggled as Mac slid down her body until his head poked out from under her shirt.

"Mac, what are you doing?" she asked while laughing.

"I'm going to talk to our little one" said Mac

"Hello little Ellen, I am your father, I want to tell you little one that I still do not know you but I already love you with all my heart and that I would give everything for you, as your mother you are the love of my life, you are both and I cannot wait to hold you in my arms and give you all the love that I can give you, I want to be there for you all the time, I want to be able to hug you and love you all the time, and that your mother also thinks the same and I also know that your mother is going to be the best in the world, I love you my little Ellen "Mac gave his wife a kiss on the belly

When Mac popped his head out of Riley's shirt and saw her, he noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears, Mac climbed back up to Riley and wiped away the tears that had just fallen with his hands.

"I swear it's the hormones that make me cry, but what you said is beautiful" said Riley with a small smile.

"And it's all completely true, I love you both." Mac placed a small kiss on Riley's forehead.

He moved to her side and simply hugged his wife, giving her all the love he felt for her and for her daughter, for her little Ellen Macgyver.


	5. Costume party

Riley looked at herself in the mirror, checking that her pirate costume fit her. For some reason that day Russ wanted to have a costume party at his house and invited everyone.

She had decided to wear a pirate costume because it fit her quite well. She was wearing a pirate costume with a black jacket, long black boots, she had a girlish head scarf along with her pirate hat and finally a mask that hid a lot her face

When he was finally satisfied with his costume, he decided to go to Russ's house when he got to Russ's house, he saw a lot of people, it almost looked like a college party.

When she entered the house, the first thing she saw was Bozer in a skull costume that was incredible, he approached her with a smile before looking at her from head to toe.

"Hell, Riley, you look amazing," Bozer said in amazement.

"Thanks to Bozer, you look amazing too.

"Thanks, but there is a little problem with your costume," said Bozer.

"which?" Riley was confused.

"Desi, she's wearing the same costume" Bozer pointed to Desi who was in front of a table having a beer.

Desi was wearing the exact some pirate costume as Riley. apparently the two of them bought the costume from the same place.

"Well, I don't think it's just the two of us dressed up as pirate pirates," Riley said.

"Maybe, let's talk later, there are two very sexy girls that I want to win over," Bozer said.

"good luck with that" Riley smiled at him

Riley walked over to where Desi was and smiled at her, they both looked exactly the same as the costume didn't show much skin to distinguish them. Desi giggled when she saw that she and Riley had the same costumes.

"It's true what they say, great minds think alike," Desi said.

"I see" said Riley

"But you don't look bad at all" Desi said with a somewhat flirtatious tone.

"Are you flirting with me?" Riley asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe now that I'm not with Mac, I can flirt with whoever I want," Desi said.

"And am I one of those people?" asked Riley

"A little, but don't worry, someone else is in love with you, and it's not me" Desi said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Riley confused

"I won't say anything" said Desi

"Hey, you can't leave me like this," Riley complained.

"I promised not to say anything, my lips are closed" Desi said as she ran her fingers over her lips as if she had a closed zipper.

Riley moaned a bit annoyed at not knowing what Desi was referring to, she continued the rest of the night alone or occasionally with Bozer.

Suddenly in the distance she saw Mac dressed as a werewolf, he looked very good, he wore a black shirt, a brown jacket, on his head there were two brown wolf ears, his eyes were illuminated a bright blue thanks to what she suspected. They were contact lenses, he wore fangs, and finally black boots with a wolf's tail dangling from his pants.

He looked incredibly sexy in that costume, Riley thought.

Then he approached her with a big smile before she could say anything, Mac's lips playing with hers.

For a second her body didn't react, but when she finally realized what was happening, she kissed him back.

"I like you, I like you very much" Mac whispered against her lips.

Riley looked at him with an expression of amazement at his words, the heat rose up her cheeks, she was grateful that the costume and how dark the room will prevent him from seeing her blush.

"Desi" said Mac was making Riley's heart break by a thousand pounds.

He thought it was Desi and so he kissed her. They were wearing the same disguise, so it was logical that it confused them.

With tears in her eyes, Riley pushed Mac and ran out of the place as he ran home, and when she got there, all she could do was cry.

After half an hour, she had removed her costume and washed off the makeup that had been stained by tears.

I heard someone ring the doorbell, but decided to ignore it thinking it was their annoying neighbor. The bell kept ringing and in the end he decided to go open the door.

She was surprised that when she opened the door the person who was there was Angus Macgyver himself, he looked at her with an expression that she could not recognize but knew that she realized that he was kissing her and not Desi.

"Riles, sorry to kiss you at the party, I was, I'm a little drunk, and that's not how I wanted to do it," Mac admitted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to fake a bit of confusion.

"Riley, I already knew that the pirate costume was you and not Desi" said Mac

"But you said Desi" Riley said quietly.

"I said Desi because I was behind you taking pictures of us, but I know perfectly well that the girl I was kissing was you" said Mac approaching her.

"So you wanted to kiss me?" Riley asked shyly.

"Yes, a lot, because I like you, Riley, I like you a while ago, but I didn't say it because it scared me, but today I think I was not aware enough of what I was doing, and that's why I kissed you, and now I ask you, can you give me permission to kiss you, Riley? ”he asked, standing a few inches from her.

"Yes" she said before kissing him.

Riley pushed him into the house and kicked the door closed. Riley pushed him against the door and smirked as he let out a little gasp.

"I like you too" Riley admitted

"Good" he said before taking it.

Mac led Riley into his room as he carried her in his arms, and she was ready to strip him of that sexy wolf costume.


	6. My sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this story made me cry a little

Bozer has proclaimed himself Riley's older brother, loves her very much, and is one of the most important people in her life.

Bozer had not gotten into the role of brother with Riley since a brother tends to give a lot of love, and Riley does not like affection very much, protecting her from any danger or pain but is aware that she can take care of herself, that's why. she doesn't care about it.

Today she knew that that moment was the time to take care of her little sister, she was 15 minutes late for work, she had dark circles that showed that she had not slept well, she looked quite disheveled, she basically looked like a mess.

After the meeting in the war room, he followed her to the Phoenix server area, not wanting her presidency to be obvious to know what was going on with her.

He saw her sit in a chair and began to work. When Bozer thought it was useless to wait, he decided to leave, but it was at that moment that he heard a sob.

She looked at Riley and what she saw broke her heart, the tears flowed freely as they fell down her cheek, she let out one or the other sob, put her head on the table in front of her and continued crying.

Not wanting to watch that scene without doing anything, he walked over to her, Riley looked up and immediately stopped crying and tried to wipe her tears away.

Bozer took a chair and sat across from her, immediately wrapped his arms around her and she let herself cry in the arms of her older brother.

After a few minutes she stopped crying, and just feeling calm in Bozer's arms, Bozer slowly released her and gently stroked her face.

"What's up, Riley?" asked Bozer in a tender voice

"I ... I thought I had already overcome it but it is not like that, and now I do not know what happens to me" she has cried again.

"Hi, here I am, are you talking about Mac and Desi?" asked Bozer

Riley nodded as her face creased with sadness and pain that washed over her body.

"I thought it was all over, but now that I see them together, kissing, hugging, hugging, it hurts, it hurts so much, Bozer," Riley said through tears.

Bozer gently kissed her forehead and stroked her tear-stained cheeks. She lowered her head and sobbed.

"He told her that thanks to her he was back in the Phoenix, he told her that it was all for her, but that's not fair, I was the one who followed him, I was the one who trusted him, I was with him when he was about of dying, but that doesn't matter to him, he only cares about her and that hurts because I feel like he doesn't even care "Riley blurted out every thought

"Riley, why do you say that?" asked Bozer

"Because Desi told me, she told me everything, she told me how Mac apologized to her, she told me how he declared his love to her, she even told me when he kissed her, I want to be happy for them, it's so hard to fake a smile when they I watch together, "Riley said.

Bozer was upset with Mac for the way he treated Riley after everything she did for him. Maybe Mac was his best friend, but by hurting his little sister like that, he didn't allow it to anyone.

"Stay here, I'll do something and I'll be right back" Bozer left one last kiss on her forehead before leaving.

He knew Riley would be mad at what he was about to do, but at the moment nothing else mattered to him more than making Mac see reason.

He saw him in the lab playing with something he had in his hands, Bozer came in like the devil himself, took Mac by the arm and led him into an interrogation room.

"Hey, what the hell is Bozer?" asked Mac confused

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you brother?" Bozer asked without suppressing his anger.

"What about me?" asked Mac

Bozer pushed Mac until he made him sit in the chair that was in the rooms.

"What happens is that you are a complete idiot, that's what happens, you are hurting the only person who fully trusts you without realizing it, cries for you, is hurt because you hurt her and you don't notice it" Bozer yelled at him

Mac just looked at him confused, and Bozer knew he had to clear up those doubts even if Riley got mad at him for it.

"I'm talking about Riley, she's an incredibly strong girl, but right now she's full of tears and that's because of your damn fault" yelled Bozer "she would do anything for you but you act like you don't care, you don't realize that your relationship with Desi doesn't work before, it won't work now and it will never work again, and because of that relationship of yours the person who really loves you is completely destroyed "

Bozer let out a shaky breath. "You really don't realize that Riley, Riley Davis, the most amazing girl in this world is completely in love with you, I'm going to tell you something, does Desi trust you when you left the Phoenix, maybe has she been there when she needs someone? ? Was it almost Desi who believed you blindly and followed you to the Codex? ”Bozer looked into Mac's eyes, who looked at him in amazement.

"NO" yelled Bozer immediately "this person was Riley, he has always been there for you, I trust you and he does not care if he lost his job or his life, he made sure you were okay at all times, he was with you at all times , she's the one you should thank for being back on the Phoenix because if it were up to Russ and your boyfriend you'd be dead and underground "

"Mac, Riley loves you, she loves you like nothing else in the world and I'm aware of that, but I hate the way you treat her, I hate the way you don't seem to care, but I'm telling you something, all my life I have endured your stupidity, your bad decisions and I do not care, but this, this Mac, this I will never allow you, I cannot let you continue to unconsciously hurt my little sister and I would rather have her angry with me than see her cry for you one one more time "now Bozer was crying too

"I'd rather shoot myself than let Riley cry for an idiot like you again," Bozer spat out completely.

Bozer left the room not caring what Mac had to say before his words, returned to the server area and saw Riley still sitting in the same chair, only she was no longer crying.

Bozer was by her side again, and he simply pulled her into his arms, Riley allowed his brother to hold him but allowed him to cry once more.

Bozer ran his hands tenderly over Riley's body trying to give her some comfort, he would do anything to take care of her because at the end of the day she was his sister.


	7. Promises promises

Mac has always been a person who keeps his promises, he does everything possible to fulfill them although he can never guarantee that he will fulfill them 100%

Today was his wedding day, and he promised his future wife that he would not accept a mission, but sadly, he was unable to fulfill that as one day Matty assigned him a mission.

Riley told her that she could go on the mission, but only if she promised that she would return before the wedding started. He also made his promise that he would return unscathed.

Jack was speeding while Mac was in the car with Leanna next to him trying to hide the bruise on his cheek.

"Riley is going to be mad about this," exclaimed Jack.

"Why would I be angry? Because I have multiple wounds on my face despite her asking me not to hurt myself or because we were late?" Mac asked sarcastically from the back seat.

"There's no need to be sarcastic Mac, but if that bomb doesn't kill us on the mission, Riley will kill us if he's late," Jack told him.

"Mac, you can stay still" Leanna demanded.

"Don't tell me, tell Jack not to go so fast" Mac complained.

"Do you want to be late or on time?" asked Jack

Mac just nodded and let Leanna continue her attempt to hide her bruises with makeup.

It took around 10 minutes to get to the church, and there were only 15 minutes left for the wedding to start.

Mac ran to the locker room to put on the suit and I asked God to be ready in less than 15 minutes.

Once he put on the suit and combed his hair very well, he looked in the mirror to see his cheek where he had a cut thanks to the explosion of the bomb.

Habai managed to hide the bruises on his face, but the wound on his cheek couldn't be hidden at all, he heard Jack enter the room he was in.

Jack was wearing a new suit that he had recently bought and he looked very good, Jack smiled at him with joy and affection as he approached him.

"Look, in a few minutes he will be a married man" said Jack.

"Yeah, and I'm very happy for them," Mac admitted.

Jack smiled at him and took him in his arms to hug him, Mac hugged him back.

"So what do you think Riley will tell about that?" asked Jack pointing to his cheek

"I don't think he's mad, but he won't be happy either," Mac said.

"Well, at least in photos you can use Photoshop," joked Jack.

"Well, I have to go now," Mac said as he walked to the door.

"hello, friend" called Jack

"yes?" asked Mac

"I am very happy that you are the right man for my girl, and I say it with all my heart, I am very happy for you" said Mac

Mac smiled sheepishly "Thanks to Jack, that means a lot"

Mac left the room and headed into the main room, standing in his place at the altar and waiting for the love of his life to walk down that hallway in front of him.

Then he saw her, she was wearing a beautiful white dress and Mac thought she looked like an angel with him. In her right arm she had Jack by her side and on the other side was Elwood, they had both fought over who was going. To take her to the altar, but in end Riley made them see a reason and told them that they could both take her to the altar.

She giggled slightly when she saw his tormented face, he sincerely hoped she would get mad about it, but she gave him a lot of laughter.

She gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek before they both went to their places, Riley stopped in front of him and looked at him with the most tender look he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," Mac whispered under his breath, referring to his bruised face.

"Okay" she whispered too.

They made it through the little ceremony, and then it was time to say their vows, Riley said hers, and Mac was almost on the verge of tears now that it was his turn.

"Riley, I spent hours thinking of the right words to tell you how much I love you, but there are not enough words to express my love for you, Riles, you are the most important person in my life, you are the owner of my heart, you are the girl with him. I always imagine that I would have a future, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be the man you love, who you trust, with whom you want to spend the rest of your days, Riley, with the greatest sincerity in the world I tell you that I love you with all my heart "said Mac

Riley looked at Mac with tears in her eyes and smiled after vows that the pastor allowed them to kiss.

"What happened to not getting hurt?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Well, the mission was more complicated than I thought, I thought you would be upset about this" referring to his face.

"You know I can't be mad at you" Riley said softly.

Mac just smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss after all the formal, it was time for the new couple's dance.

Mac and Riley were on the dance floor hugging while dancing to a slow song, Mac supported his forehead with his wife's and she just smiled.

"So Matty said there would be no missions this week for any of us since it's our honeymoon," Riley said smiling.

"Yes, and I promise you nothing will interrupt our honeymoon in Yellowknife" Mac said with a smile.

"Promises, promises" he smiled before basing it on his lips.

"I promise you and I will also love every second by your side, and it is a promise that I will keep to Mrs. Macgyver" Riley just laughed at his wife's comment.

They stayed on the dance floor enjoying each other's closeness, a promise they don't intend to break.


	8. Anything goes in love and war

Riley has always been considered a very strong and intelligent woman in some way, so a good arm wrestling game against her teammates was nothing to her.

The first was Bozer with Jack, but with a lot of eases, Jack won it. It got a few Bozer complaints and a couple cheap excuses.

Then Mac and Jack, who had a good strength fight, but after a minute, Jack beat him anyway.

The following were Riley and Leanna of which Riley won, Bozer still congratulated her and came out victorious as the good boyfriend that he is.

Riley decided not to play Jack because he knew he was not going to win even if he did his best to beat him.

Now it was her and Mac's turn to play tag, Riley rested her arm on the table and smiled at Mac.

Mac smiled back and also leaned his arm on the table, they both shook hands as they looked at each other with a smile.

"Ready to lose Davis" Mac said a little arrogant.

"You wish it, Angus" he tightened his grip

"Alright guys, on the count of three," Bozer said.

"one"

"two"

"three"

Mac and Riley clenched their hands tighter and started the fight, Riley pushed hard on Mac's arm in an attempt to win, but he was still very strong.

Mac was surprised by the force that Riley had in his arm as he was having a hard time hitting him, so Mac's arm started giving Riley strength earlier, but Mac wasn't going to give up that easily.

Mac began to push his arm with great force causing Riley to weaken a bit.  
Mac looked at him with a kind of seductive look that made Riley blush, and, for a second, Riley met his eyes and smiled victoriously, and then Riley's arm gave way.

Riley looked at him with an amused expression as Mac laughed victoriously, Riley shook her head and just smiled at him.

"Riley loses himself" said Mac mockingly.

"Laugh all you want Macgyver, it was just luck," Riley said.

"Accept Riles to win" Mac said as he approached her.

"Whatever you say, I know you cheated" Riley was too close to him, but he didn't care.

"Okay enough, you two Mac won, accept you lost," said Jack.

"That will never happen," Riley said.

"You're a sore loser, Riley," Bozer scoffed.

"Shut up Bozer" said Riley

"What happened, Riley? You can't accept that you lost" Mac scoffed.

"I didn't lose, you cheated" protested Riley

"How could he cheat?" Asks Bozer.

Riley felt heat rise up her cheeks at Bozer's question. She simply shook her head and looked at Mac who was laughing silently.

"I just know he cheated" Riley said with his head down.

After all the taunts from Bozer, Jack, Mac, and even Leanna, Riley just ignored them and continued her work in Phoenix.

When he finished his things, he headed in the direction of Mac's house when he was out on the terrace playing with something.

"Look who's here, my favorite loser," Mac joked as he walked over to her for a kiss.

"You cheated, and you know it," Riley whispered against his lips.

"Tell me how?" Mac asked incredulously.

"You put on that seductive and sexy face that I love so much, and it distracted me," he complained.

"It's all fair in love and war, Riley," Mac joked.

"I want revenge," Riley demanded.

"masochist" scoffed Mac

"You're not going to beat me this time," Riley said with complete confidence.

"As you wish, but don't think that just because you're my girlfriend, I'll have pity on you" Mac warned.

"I don't expect you to." Riley gave him a devilish smile.

They both walked to the table on the terrace and sat across from each other, Mac smirked as he leaned his elbow on the wooden table.

"ready to lose one more time" said Mac

"You wish it" Riley said

They both clasped their hands on the table and looked into each other's eyes, both deducted to win.

"one"

"two"

"Three"

They both began to force themselves pushing each other's arm toward the table, again Mac gave him that mischievous look he'd given him earlier that day, but this time Riley ignored him.

"Even if you don't fall before my gaze, you will lose because I am stronger than your Riles" Mac said smugly.

Riley knew she was right because her arm was already giving out, but then an idea crossed her mind.

They locked eyes for a few seconds before Riley leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips against Mac's.

It was very brief, but it was enough to distract Mac and cause him to lose. Riley pushed his arm against the table and then lost.

"That was cheating" complained Mac

"Anything goes in love and war, Macgyver" Riley repeated the words she had said earlier.

"You'll see Riley" Mac got up from her spot, but Riley ran out before Mac caught her.

Riley ran around the house with Mac behind her, finally reaching her bedroom where Mac caught her and threw her on the bed while Riley giggled.

Riley giggled as he leaned over her, quickly capturing his lips with hers, and they were carried away in a hugging kiss.


	9. Love Letter

Riley was sitting in her room staring at the walls in front of her, it was like a boring staring contest that she knew she would never win.

He looked away for a second to see one of the photos of her and Mac hanging on the wall, he sighed deeply and that pain in his chest appeared again.

He got out of bed and went over to the painting hanging on the wall and took it in his hands, went back to bed and lay down while looking at that photo.

"I miss you," he said quietly.

It had been 5 months since the last time she saw or heard from him, and for her every second was like a horrible punishment.

5 months ago he was assigned to a new mission that was secret enough that he couldn't tell her or even contact her while he was away.

He stared at the photo until he heard someone ring the doorbell, set the photo aside, and went to the entrance to see who it was.

When he opened the door, he found a tall man, in his 30s or older, serious type, black hair, white skin, and normal dress clothes.

"Riley Davis?" asked the man in front of her

"It's me, who's asking?" I saw it seriously.

"I can't tell you my name, I'm just hiring myself to give this to Riley Davis" said the man while showing him a letter.

"Who sent it?" asked Riley

"Angus Macgyver" said the man

Riley could swear that for a second her heart stopped, she felt completely lost when she heard Mac's name, and with shaking hands she took the letter.

"I thought I couldn't do this," Riley said.

"He can't, MacGyver risked a lot by sending him that letter," the man said.

"But who are you?" she asked

"a friend" he said before turning to leave

Riley closed the door and immediately ran to her room to read the letter. At that moment she felt like a teenager reading something about the boy she likes.

He sat down on the bed and slowly opened the letter.

From: Angus Macgyver  
To: Riley Davis, better known as the love of my life

I know it has been a long time since we met and that I am completely forbidden to speak to anyone while I am on this mission but I could not spend another second thinking that maybe you think that I forgot about you, every day I think of your beautiful smile, in your beautiful hazel eyes that drive me crazy, your beautiful curly hair that I love so much, with sincerity I miss all of you

These last 5 months have been a complete torture for me, waking up every morning and knowing that you are not there was one of the things that I hated the most, knowing that you are going on missions and that you could possibly hurt yourself and I cannot do anything to help you, I hate not being able to hug you every day and I hate not being able to kiss you

Every day all I want is to be able to go home to see you again, I miss you too much, my love

I know I am at great risk of court-martial for sending you this letter, but in all honesty, I don't care. Also, my friend Tony is a genius at these things, and he owes me a favor, so I will send it to make sure no one notices that I sent him this letter.

The fact is that I wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I will never forget you in my life, no matter how far I am from you, I can't wait for the moment when I see you again, and I can hold you in my arms once plus.

With love, Mac, the man you love the most.

Riley giggled a little as she wiped away the tears that had fallen from reading letter Mac had sent her.

He raised the letter to his chest and smiled widely, folding it as he had found it in one of the cabinets on the nightstand.

She lay down on the bed, and that love letter her boyfriend had sent her had made her completely happy.


	10. Lock in the heart.

He promised to close my heart and never open it again unless it was worth it. Every time I fell in love, I ended up with a broken heart and didn't want it to happen again.

The thing is, this genius doesn't need a key to open the lock, and he easily opened the lock on my heart.

Without realizing it, I fell in love with him and knew it wasn't going to end well. Without realizing I had the key to open the lock and take my heart

Every time he passed I saw him with that beautiful smile, his blue eyes, his golden hair and his incredible intelligence. They only made me fall in love more

The greatest pain of a person is having a feeling of love and having to hold it deep because we know that it is not reciprocated.

I tried with all my being to fall in love with someone else, I did not even have to know love, a simple attraction to someone else was enough for me, but I did not succeed.

Mac had gotten into my head, my thoughts, my soul and my heart.

I knew that at the end of it all he would end up hurt, but before I knew it, I had already fallen madly in love with him.

The most painful thing was not the fact that he did not love me in the same way. What hurt the most was that he loved someone else the way I wanted him to love me.

Seeing them together every day, kissing, hugging, holding hands, only made my heart hurt so much more.

For a second I thought I had forgotten, but again it was a simple illusion. From the moment I saw him again, I felt the same again, in love.

That latch I had put on my heart was wide open and I'm not sure I can close it.

Bozer tries to cheer me up in any way possible, and he always manages to get me a lightning smile, but I still don't know if he can help me forget.

"It's hard to forget when what you do is love"

They say that when the heart falls in love, there is nothing to stop it, but with all my effort I let my heart do something that I would later regret.

That did not imply that he would not save his life when he knew he could. Today on the mission, Mac was about to take a bullet, but I got in the way.

Luckily for me I had the backpack on my back and the bullet hit the computer, unfortunately I had a nasty bruise, but that was better than having a hole in my back.

Right now we were in the war room for the common questioning that I always do after a mission. I notice that Mac looks at me whenever he could.

I didn't fully understand why, but I think it probably has to do with what happened on the mission.

At the end of the session, we all walked out of the war room and I could see Desi give Mac a somewhat strange look. I didn't want to pay attention to what was probably one of his games, and just headed for the exit.

I watched the rain fall from the sky and hated the fact that the car was in the store, I was about to call an Uber when I saw Mac walking in my direction.

At that time I did not care if it was raining, there could be a hurricane, and in the same way I would have gone out into the street.

The rain easily soaked my clothes and everything else, I hoped that thanks to the rain Mac would stop and he didn't want to talk to me anymore, but when I turned around he was still following me.

I tried to walk faster but he ran towards me and grabbed my arm to stop me, the universe definitely hates me.

He looked at me with a look that I couldn't recognize at all. I tried to free myself from his grip, but my attempts were in vain.

"I want to talk to you" Mac said as he looked me in the eye.

I didn't want to talk to him now or ever, I knew my heart was very fragile and anything he said to me could easily break it.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked a little nervous.

"From this, every time I try to talk to you, you run away or you just ignore me," Mac said.

"Not true." I lied, but it was obvious that he didn't believe me.

"You did it right now, you didn't even care that it was raining, you just wanted to get away from me," Mac yelled as the noise of the rain grew louder.

My intention was never to get away from him completely, but if I wanted to forget about him I had to get away, since Matty asked me to open communications the day Russ had been abducted, I knew my heart was desperate.

Hearing Mac tell Desi that she was the reason he was here at the Phoenix, that she was the reason he was coming home, that he loved her, that lock that he had put on my heart was completely broken, leaving the pain to do what it wants with the my heart

"I want to get away from you because I'm fed up, I'm sick of me being nobody to you, none of my sacrifices for you matter to you, that hurts because the person who risks everything for you and who has always been there for you is me, only today I saved your life and you only care about her, I have done many things for you and that does not matter to you because you still return with Desi even knowing that being with her makes you bad" at that moment I spit out many of the things that I thought

At that moment I was crying, but because of the rain they couldn't see each other at all, Mac looked at me with an expression of astonishment and sadness, I didn't want his compassion or anything like that, so I turned and fled.

Mac ran after me, and all I could do was cry uncontrollably.

"Why are you risking your life for me?" Mac yelled at me

"Because I love you, okay?" I screamed out of nowhere, I couldn't contain those words anymore.

He looked into my eyes and at that moment I just wanted the earth itself to swallow me, I wanted to run away, but at that very moment it seemed that my feet had stuck to the ground, and the only way to escape was to say what I felt.

"I love you and yes, I am in love with you, I have been for a long time and every damn second that has passed has been the worst pain of my life, every day seeing you with Desi hurts me and all I want is for you to love me like her, I know I have ruined our friendship by telling you this but it hurts me more to keep them than to say them "my tears were washed away with rainwater

Mac looked at me with an expression I'd never seen in my life and felt that every second of silence was horrible.

"Mac, please say something, tell me you hate me, say you don't love me, but please say something," I yelled at him.

Mac approached me with determined steps, and before I knew it, his lips were already on mine. At that very moment, I forgot everything around me and I dedicated myself to that kiss that I had wanted so much.

The rainwater wet our clothes completely, it was impossible for us to be closer than we already were. His hands on my waist hugged me tightly keeping us close, his lips were soft against mine, it was everything I had ever wanted.

I was the first to walk away because even though I loved that kiss very much, the very idea that I did it out of pity scares me. When I saw him, the etsba was grinning from ear to ear.

"In first Desi and we broke up more than a year ago and I did not tell you because you always avoided me and I am very sorry for the way I hurt you, I love you, I love you more than anything in the whole world and I know I realized things very late but what I say is completely sincere, sorry if I do not thank you enough for saving my back a thousand times, I love you Riley, I love you very much and I will tell you as many times as necessary so that you know "admitted Mac

I laughed at his words because they were so sweet and tender, and that I love you, that which he repeated over and over again only made me so happy because it was the "I love you" that I had always wanted.

"I promise you that I will never do something to hurt you again, I love you" he said before kissing me.

At that very moment that lock was opened in my heart, leaving the way open to everything I have always wanted, a true love


	11. alone at the lake

Riley sat on the floor of her room staring at nothing, this whole week had been very stressful, and the worst thing was that Jack had died.

Many times she said that she hated most of the things that Jack did. She hadn't realized then that those little things were the most missed of him.

His irritating laugh, his constant jokes, his jokes and references to old movies, his obsession with rock and his great love for Brus Willis

Her phone rang on the ground for the third time in the last hour, but she didn't bother to pick it up because she knew exactly who the call was from.

Mac had been calling her all day, and all she did was ignore him, she didn't want to talk to him or anyone else unless it was Jack, but he was gone.

She tries to suppress her feelings and let go of the worst pain, which is extremely difficult.

Without realizing it, tears were already falling freely down her cheeks after almost 3 years, and the only time she was able to see him again was from inside a coffin.

Once again, her phone vibrated on the ground, and finally, giving up, she decided to answer.

"What do you want, Mac?" she asked

"I just wants to talk to you Riles, I need to know how you are," Mac said.

"I'm completely fine, you don't have to worry," Riley said calmly.

"Riles ..." before Mac could say anything else, she hung up.

She hit her head against the wall and groaned in annoyance. She wasn't sure who she was upset with, she just knew she was upset.

At that moment she hated the whole world for every second she was away from Jack, she was sad, angry and hurt.

She didn't know how long it had been since she was sitting on the ground and she didn't care at the time.

Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the hall, immediately became alert and walked to see who it was.

She picked up a baseball bat from her room and walked down the hall. She put the bat down when she saw the person in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I needed to see you" answered Mac

"How did you get inside?" she demanded

Mac simply smiled and showed her a small hair clip that was now bent over.

"Why don't you imagine it?" She rolled her eyes and went back to her room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mac said, taking her hand.

"To my room, and if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," Riley said.

"Riley, I just want to help you" said Mac

"Mac, I really appreciate that you want to help me, but I'm completely fine," Riley said.

"I know you are not, I know you Riles" said Mac

Riley just lowered her head and sighed as she looked at the ground, Mac walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Talk to me, Riley." said Mac

"It's so hard to get over all of this, he promised me that we would spend all our time together when he comes back and I didn't know at the time that that was the last I would hear from him, I miss him so much," Riley said.

"Riley, I know that losing Jack is one of the hardest things that can happen to us, but I promise you that from now on everything is fine, fine, I will be with you at all times, and we will overcome this pain together" said Mac

"Mac, this is more complicated, Jack was one of the most important people to me, but you've already lost a lot of people, I don't want to bother you with my pain too" said Riley

"Riles, you and I are a bundle, remember? We support each other no matter what, I'll be there for you as you will be here for me, I don't want you to be sad Riley," Mac said.

Riley shed several tears, Mac looked into her eyes and gently wiped away the tears that had stained her cheek. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, just hugging.

"Let me take you somewhere," Mac said out of nowhere.

"where?" Riley asked

"Don't ask, it's a special place," Mac said.

"It's too late," Riley said when she saw that it was 9 PM.

"Do you have time to sleep," Mac joked.

"Okay, but tell me where will you take me" he asked again.

"I won't tell you," Mac said.

Mac led Riley to his car, and they were both silent for a couple of minutes, Riley watched as Mac turned on the radio and then Wilie Nelson's music began to play.

"Wilie nelson?" Riley asked a little amused.

"Jack liked it, this music makes me remember him," Mac said.

"I remember" she smiled a little but became serious again.

Mac drove in silence for a couple of minutes while Riley just stared out. Riley moved from her place and looked at Mac with a serious expression.

"Why are we leaving town?" asked Riley

"you will see?" He playfully winked at her

"Are you planning to kill me?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, where i'm taking you, no one will be able to find your body," Mac joked

Riley shook her head and leaned her arm against the window to look out, they drove about 25 minutes until they finally reached their destination.

The place was a forest quite far from the city and the people themselves, everything around it was very dark, and the only thing that lit up were the lights of Mac's car.

"where we are?" Riley asked when he got out of the car.

"you'll see" said the words from before

Mac took a flashlight from the car and guided her down a path that was there in the woods, Mac held her hand as they walked through that dark place.

After a few minutes they came to a clearing in the middle of that forest, but the clearing was not the only thing there, right there was a small pond that was illuminated by the light of the moon.

"Where are we Mac?" Riley asked him again.

"It's a place that Jack and I found a few years ago, he and I used to come here to get rid of the stress of work," Mac explained.

"So this is where you two disappeared when no one found you," Riley said.

"Jack said he wanted to keep this place a secret from everyone else. He and I were very close, sometimes we just need a place where he and I can be alone," said Mac

"Why did you bring me here?" Riley asked

"Because you need what I needed years ago, a quiet place and someone to help you overcome the pain, I know you are a very strong woman, Riley but I want you to know that sometimes it is okay to cry when you feel sad, Jack was the only person I went to when I felt bad and we both came here and since he left the only person that has been for me has been you and you should know that now I will be the one who is there for you "said Mac

Before Mac could say, anything else, Riley threw herself into his arms to hug him, Mac immediately returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Mac, thanks for bringing me here" she said against his neck

"Anytime, Riles" Mac gently kissed her head

They stayed like this for another minute until Mac picked her up off the ground, and she panicked because she knew what she was about to do.

"Mac, put me down, don't you dare do it" Riley yelled, hitting him on the shoulder.

Mac just ignored what she said and took her to the lake and then threw her into the water.

"You are a fool" she yelled annoyed

"But that's how you love me" scoffed Mac

Riley was not happy, and without him being able to do something, she took his legs and made him fall into the water as well.

They spent most of the night in that little pond enjoying a quiet and fun time.

When it was 2 in the morning, they were both in their underwear by the fire that Mac had made to dry their clothes.

Neither of them was bothered by the fact that they were both literally in their underwear, they had seen each other half naked before and there was no one around, so they were fine for the moment.

Riley lay down on the ground to get a perfect view of the stars. She looked at Mac who was looking at her.

"That's a children's story, but right now I want to believe that Jack is up there next to the stars, watching us from above," Riley said without taking her eyes off the stars

“When I was a kid, I believed it, and maybe I still do. So when I was little, I really liked astronomy, I thought my mother was there somewhere, "Mac said.

"Maybe she is, she and Jack must be up there" she said pointing to the stars.

Mac got up from his place and took his clothes since he was close now and started dressing. Riley did the same as well and followed Mac to the water's edge where Mac had sat.

They both stayed a few minutes just looking at the water, the stars and the moon were reflected in it, and it was a spectacular sight.

"I love you," Mac said out of nowhere.

"what?" asked Riley surprised

"I love you, I love you as more than a friend Riles, I know you don't see me the same way, but right now I don't want to keep this to myself" said Mac beside him.

"Seriously?" Riley asked

"Yeah, I've been in love with you for a while, and I never had the guts to tell you," Mac said.

He turned to look into her eyes and Mac put his hands on her cheek and slowly approached her, Riley didn't know how she reacted to everything she had just said, it was what she had wanted for so long and now she could have done it . that, and that made him nervous.

"Can I kiss you even once?" Mac begged inches from his face.

Without thinking twice, she nodded and slowly her lips met his.

It was such a soft, sweet, tender, affectionate, intimate kiss, there were so many emotions in that simple kiss. Riley gently ran her hands through Mac's hair as one of Mac's hands rested on his waist while the other rested on his neck.

They parted when shortness of breath was present, but kept their foreheads together, Riley looked Mac in the eye and leaned in closer to wrap her arms around him for a hug.

"I like you too, I love you too" he said

"in cerium?" asked Mac

"very cerium" said Riley

Mac moved to leave the hug and stand up, reached out to help her up.

"There's something else I want you to see," Mac said.

"What?" she asked

"Come with me" Mac took her hand and led her to a nearby tree.

On the tree were engraved the letters _"M + J"_ and just below were other letters _"BFF"_ she knew what each of the letters that were there meant

He looked at Mac and saw small tears trickle down his cheek. He smiled a little and then saw her.

"Jack wrote this the first time we came to this place, he put the M for Mac and the J for Jack, which are the initials of our name, and then he put the BFF which stands for best friends forever," Mac said.

"Typical Jack," Riley said with a smile.

Mac smiled back, pulled out his knife before crouching in front of the tree. Riley watched him do worse, wasn't sure until he got up.

Mac had engraved the letters _"R + M"_ with a heart next to his initials.

When he stood next to her, she jumped up in his arms and kissed him on the lips. When they walked away, Riley smiled at him and he took her hand to lead her to the water's edge.

"I wish Jack was here" said Riley

"Me too, but now I'm happy because I have you" said Mac

They both enjoyed that moment alone at the lake, they missed Jack, but now they knew that everything was going to be fine because they had each other.


	12. Perfect

Mac, Riley, Russ and Bozer were on the Phoenix jet after a very long mission, Riley literally almost died thanks to a psychopath who captured her and put a knife to her neck.

Now Riley rested on Mac's chest as he tried to get some sleep, but when his body wouldn't cooperate.

The others around her were already sleeping peacefully even Mac, Riley just stopped trying to sleep and went to the bathroom to get her face wet.

When she entered the bathroom, she placed her hands on the sink and let out a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror for a second before her mind began to replay the memories of the last month.

Her first memory was that mission with Murdoc when Mac finally realized that she had feelings for him.

I remember the moment when Mac came to her door and asked her a question that she wasn't sure she wanted the answer as well. At that point she completely denied it and let Mac go again.

But after the mission that only they went on, things changed completely, everything in the story was relevant but it didn't hurt to say that things ended well.

Two weeks ago, the two of them finally started dating and it had been great. With a smile on his face, he turned on the tap and moistened his face a bit.

She heard the door open and maybe if she forgot to close the door, she looked up to see that Mac was locking the door.

Before she could say anything to her, Mac cornered her against the sink, the expression on Mac's face was one she couldn't understand, but she quickly realized it was one of concern.

Mac lowered his head to be level with her and pressed his forehead against hers, their noses gently brushing as Mac's hands rested on her cheeks.

He saw how the tears slid slowly down her face and she still without understanding just stretched her hands and wiped her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a whisper

"I was so scared of losing you," said Mac

"I know Mac, but I'm still here" Riley smirked humorlessly

"I don't want to lose you too Riles" said Mac

"You won't lose me, I promise you" Riley promised

Her gaze fell on his and for a second it was lost in the blue color of her eyes, Mac's gaze settled on her lips before kissing her lovingly.

Of all the kisses he had given her in the last two weeks that kiss felt different, there were so many emotions in it, love, fear, sadness, affection, etc.

She immediately returned the kiss as she wrapped her hands in his blonde locks.

They went from a tender and sweet kiss to an urgent and needy one, Mac's hands lowered to her legs and he quickly lifted her to sit on the sink.

"You have no idea how much I needed one of your kisses" Mac whispered against her lips.

"I needed it too" Riley smiled before kissing him again.

Seconds later Mac pulled away from her only to splash little kisses on her neck that made her let out little sighs. The moment was interrupted when they heard the captain say that he was about to land and that everyone should be in their seats.

Mac gave her a bright smile when he held out his hand to help her out of the place where she was, they both left the bathroom and returned to their respective seats.

Mac wrapped his arms around her body and when she laid her head on his chest and he laid a tender kiss on her hundred.

She likes what they had now, because what they had now was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not mother tongue so forgiveness for mistakes


End file.
